faible
by amaha
Summary: Pertanyaan paling klise selamanya. [Sasuke, Naruto]


_a/n: maaf semakin tahun saya semakin alay. happy 2014!_

-x-

"Hei, Sasuke. Menurutmu, cinta itu apa, sih?"

Ketika Sasuke berhenti dalam gerakannya, merentangkan tangan memakai tuksedo yang menjadi suit kebanggaannya dalam melaksanakan misi, ia selesai mengancingkannya dulu di depan kaca sambil melihat pantulan sosok Naruto yang duduk di atas meja buffet, bermain-main dengan salah satu pistol yang ia ambil dari laci buffet itu. Ekspresinya yang tenang dan bersiul-siul tidak terlihat dipaksakan. Lagipula, mereka akan segera pergi ke pesta, dan Naruto bukan tipe yang suka menghancurkan mood orang.

Kebalikannya dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Ia mendengus sebentar, dan memeriksa kembali saku-sakunya dimana senjatanya berjejer rapi, cukup untuk pertarungan yang sunyi malam itu. Tidak membuat keributan. Hanya melenyapkan eksistensi seorang bandar narkoba yang sudah menyiksa hidup banyak orang. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya sendiri, Sasuke berbelok untuk melangkah ke pintu.

"Itu adalah hal yang membuatku- tinggal di sini," katanya, menggumam, sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang melompat dan menyusul di belakangnya, untuk segera meninggalkan kediaman mereka berdua. "walaupun aku tahu semua ini tidak akan bertahan lama."

Naruto mendongak, dan mungkin, untuk sesaat, matanya tercengang. Namun ia menyerngit juga, heran akan cara pandang pesimis Sasuke.

"Terus saja kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke." Naruto menyelipkan tumitnya ke dalam pantovel cokelat itu dengan sepotong kayu alat bantu, sebelum meletakkannya lagi dan menyambar mantelnya. Mungkin ia sedikit kesal. Mungkin juga ia merasa tertantang. Lagipula, mereka akan segera pergi keluar untuk bekerja-dan juga bersenang-senang.

Ia tidak menunggu Sasuke selesai mengunci pintunya, dan berjalan dengan tegap bersiul-siul di sepanjang koridor apartemen mereka.

-x-

Kelebihan Naruto adalah; ia mampu untuk berkeliling dan berkenalan dengan semua konglomerat yang hadir di pesta macam itu tanpa berbohong sedikitpun. _Oh, ya, aku anak dari Minato Namikaze, dan oh, ya, kudengar tentang berita kematian itu, sayang sekali, dan sudah 6 bulan kan usia kehamilan nona ini? Metode persalinan apa yang direncanakan?_ ke _aku lebih menyukai wine tahun 90an daripada tahun 1800, entah mengapa,_ tanpa membuat seorangpun curiga bahwa dibalik tuxedonya adalah seperangkat alat penjagalan. Nama ayahnya-dan kelamnya dunia bisnis memang membutakan mata banyak orang dan mereka merasa aman-aman saja bila sudah membangun relasi dengan Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah membunuh orang yang salah.

Sementara Sasuke, Sasuke- berdiri seperti patung yang diserut untuk mengintimidasi dan dikagumi, bukan untuk diajak ngomong. Ia mengambil minuman, mengecek meja buffet apabila ada marinated tomatoes favoritnya, dan mengambil sedikit, sambil menghitung mundur detik-detik kematian targetnya. Menyapa segelintir orang yang dikenalnya (yang kebanyakan memang satu tipe dengan Sasuke, dan bila tidak pun mereka biasanya hanya sekedar basa-basi saja sebelum menyingkir).

Walaupun sudah belakangan ini berbeda, dan Sasuke merasakan kedut alisnya sendiri ketika teman-teman Naruto, peranakan konglomerat yang kebetulan tidak terlibat dalam bisnis sweeping, berkerumun di sekitarnya dan terus bertanya, dan tidak membiarkan Sasuke lepas. "Sasuke-kun, menurutmu apa hadiah ulang tahun yang harus kubelikan bagi Tenten?" hingga ke "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" yang seharusnya ditanyakan langsung pada orangnya, apa yang orang-orang ini pikirkan untuk menanyakan hal-hal itu pada_nya_ langsung? Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Tapi, seperti pengaruh Naruto sendiri tak terlihat, tak terbaca, hingga kau sudah benar-benar terperosok dalam perangkapnya, Sasuke menemukan kerutan di dahinya menjadi lebih sedikit melankolis dan menemukan mulutnya menjawab dengan lembut pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, yang membuat mereka tidak menjauh, dan tidak seperti dulu, yang langsung bersemu dan menyalah artikan hal tersebut sebagai perhatian, namun kini lebih dekat, dan lebih tenang, seperti seorang sahabat.

(Sejak kapan ia menjadi terbuka seperti ini? Ia tidak tahu)

Menjelang tengah malam, jam analog yang terpampang di pencakar langit seberang merayap ke angka dua belas, Sasuke menyelinap dengan konspiratif dari tamu-tamu yang mulai mabuk, mengintai mangsanya dengan mata seperti elang. Mereka selalu diajarkan untuk bekerja seperti ini, cerdik dan licik, walaupun ketika ia mendengar celupan darah kecil-kecil dan suara wastafel yang membilas bekas sidik jari, bos narkotika itu telah terkapar di salah satu bilik toilet, dan mata Naruto yang sedikit sedih menoleh ke arahnya, selesai mencuci tangan dan mengeringkannya kembali. Bilas, keringkan, dan ulangi. Metodis dan desperate pada saat yang bersamaan ketika mereka berusaha membuang mimpi buruk itu jauh-jauh.

Kedua jarum jam merapat dan malam berganti dini hari, dan mereka merayap pelan keluar dari ballroom pesta itu, diam-diam, seperti dua bayangan yang bernapas ke Tokyo yang tak berhenti berdetak sepanjang malam.

-x-

_Cinta itu-_

Yang membuatmu melepas mantel dan jas secara perlahan dari punggung orang terdekatmu tanpa diminta. Naruto selalu sedikit menerawang setelah melakukan suatu misi kelas S. Terkadang ia mual melihat daging setelah menusuk korbannya. Terkadang, seperti malam ini, ia hanya akan duduk dengan senyum tipis menghiasi mulutnya yang kesepian itu (semenjak Sasuke memintanya berhenti merokok) dan setelah Sasuke melepasinya hinggga tinggal kemeja dan celana yang longgar dari ikat pinggang, akan berbaring di tempat tidur mereka yang lebar dan dingin, sendirian.

Ia baru akan tersadar ketika kasur itu goyah oleh timpang berat baru di sebelahnya, Sasuke yang duduk tanpa menoleh kepadanya, namun menyodorkan tangannya sunyi. Kemudian Naruto akan mengamat-amati tangan itu sejenak, memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang berlapis bubuk mesiu dan pernah berpercikan darah hingga ke gurat-guratnya, akan kapalan di tempatnya biasa memegang senjata.

Toh, ketika Naruto berhenti untuk mengamati terlalu lama, tangan itu akan mengepal sedikit, ragu.

Saat itulah ia akan mengatupkan tangannya sendiri di atas tangan itu, dan menggenggamnya halus, hingga ia jatuh tertidur dalam mimpi akan merah, yang kemudian menggelap, menjadi hitam.

-x-

Cinta itu adalah ketika kau bangun dan mendengarkan gesekan halus kaki seseorang_ thump thump thump_ di atas karpet dan kayu, mondar-mandir dengan secangkir kopi di antara dokumen yang berserak dan laptop di meja kerja hanya di seberang tempat tidur. Vitras yang masih ditutup, menolak sinar pagi dan melindungi matamu redup. Denting mesin kopi, dan hentakan jemari yang tidak sabar dan mata yang berlari cepat-cepat di atas email dan dokumen dan angka-angka saham yang berubah-ubah. Sasuke yang tidak pernah lelah bekerja, agar Naruto tidak perlu begitu berusaha (dan _damn_, waktu itu ia bahkan berpikiran akan terus berusaha menghidupi mereka berdua).

Kemudian, tolehan, dan kaki berbalut celana panjang training abu-abu miliknya, tangan Sasuke yang terbenam di rambutnya membuatnya mengulat seperti anak kucing, kemudian jemarinya yang lentik menyentil dahinya agar ia bangun kembali. Uap kopi.

"Selamat pagi," sambut Sasuke. Naruto tidak dapat mendengar burung-burung berkicau di ruangan yang redup ini, melainkan suara dengung mesin pendingin ruangan dalam ruangan tertutup ini. Kemudian, harum kopi hitam pahit Sasuke.

Ia menarik dasi Sasuke yang sudah sempurna diikat, hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia dapat mendengar kopi Sasuke berguncang. Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.

"Selamat pagi," balas Naruto, gigi-giginya putih, dan napasnya sedikit mengepul karena udara yang dingin. Ia ingin meringkuk di balik selimut, dan berhenti mengulang definisi-definisi di balik gerakan sayang ini lagi.


End file.
